A blonde, brunette and a redhead
by Chaotic Tai
Summary: A blonde, brunette and a redhead walk into a bar, and see something they never expected...


Tai: Well, this just randomly popped into my head at around midnight, so I decided to type it up. It's rather random, so yea...And a free cookie to anyone who can guess where abouts they're meeting.

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, why exactly are we out this late?" A young redhead boy asked, earning a sigh from his brunette friend. "Because, Mr Dickenson planned a late meeting for all the famous Beybladers in Japan."

The trio had been walking for quite some time, the third in the group being a young blonde who was almost twice the height of his companions. They stopped outside a rather run-down looking old bar. "Are you sure this is the right place, Kenny?" the blonde asked, looking down at the other.

"I'm positive Max, this is the right address." The brunette referred to as Kenny told the blonde; "Although I'm starting to wish he'd picked someone other than 'The Dogs Dinner' for us to meet up.

"Seems like a smelly old bar to me." The red head complained, looking at the building. All around desert building had their lights shut off, giving the whole neighbourhood an extremely creepy feel.

"Well, are we going in or what?" Max asked, bolding stepping forwards. The other two simply nodded, following their friend into the creepy old building. They looked around and gasped at what they saw.

Max POV

Why on earth would Mr D hold the reunion here? I mean, sure it's secluded, but come on. I shudder slightly, now I know why this place is so deserted. Looking around, I can see all the other teams, and the majority seem to be enjoying themselves.

Kai and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys seem rather pissed about being here…who's that girl with them? Lets see, Ray's over with the other members of White Tiger X, wait, where's Lee?

Now, where's the rest of my team? Eddy and Michael seem like they're trying to hide from someone…Emily…is with the other girls. Now, where's Rick? He can't be too far away from the others…ah there he is, over I the corner.

Now, Tyson, where is he? I think that's him in the back corner, opposite the Blitzkrieg Boys. What's that other guy doing to him? On second thought, I don't want to know…

Kenny POV

What the hell was Mr Dickenson thinking? If he wanted somewhere private he could've held it at Tyson's dojo! I mean, this place is filthy. Speaking of Tyson where is he?

I can't believe I even entered this smelly place. Hey, where's Max going? He can't leave me here alone! I shudder again, this place is creepy. Lets see, Kai and his team are in a back corner, who's the cute chick with them? She probably works here, especially with an ass like that!

Ok Kenny, keep it together...Ray seems rather annoyed by the fact that he's here. Either that or something else is bothering him…why isn't Lee with them? Maybe he managed to escape! But then, why didn't he take the others with him?

Lets see, Tyson is…nowhere I can see. That's helpful, not. Rick's opposite the Blitzkrieg Boys, Emily and the other girls are in one big group. Max is headed over to the Blitzkrieg Boys…I wonder why he's going over there…

Ah well, might as well go over to Miguel and Claude, its not like there's anyone else I could go and talk to…

Daichi POV

What is this place? It's so loud, and so crowded. Smells kinda funny too. Where's Tyson? That idiot's probably off stuffing his face. Where's Max going? And Kenny? Oh this is not good; I'm all on my own now.

All on my own, no one to talk to, I hardly know anyone here. I could go over to where Kenny is, but I don't know those other two, I think I'll look for Tyson. Lets see, Max is over with Kai and those guys, Ray is with his team, I don't see Tyson though….

Oh there he is, over in the corner…what's that other guy doing to him?

Normal POV

Daichi carefully made his way through the crowd, curious as to what Tyson was doing in the corner with another, unidentifiable male. "Daichi, why don't you come over here." A tall blonde insisted, pulling the short redhead over to where Kenny was talking to Claude.

Being completely oblivious to what Tyson was actually doing in the corner, Daichi refused and continued to make his way over there. He'd almost reached his blue haired teammate when one of the American bladers stopped him.

"Daichi, why don't you go over to where Kenny is, Tyson is…having a private…conversation with Garland at the moment." Judy lied, steering Daichi back towards the brunette and the two European bladers.

Daichi began to protest when both Claude and Miguel pushed him forward and blocked his path to Tyson. Kenny seemed slightly paler than usual, which may've been the result of him finding out what Tyson was 'talking' to Garland about.

Kenny had gone back to talking with the two Europeans, when the music suddenly changed. Looking around, Kenny and Daichi noticed that Ray, Michael and even Bryan had gone very, very pale.

Daichi heard Kenny ask the two taller bladers what was going on, clearly just as confused as Daichi. The two Europeans looked at one another before each grabbing the upper arm of their two smaller companions.

"Where are we going?" Daichi asked, looking up at his captive as he was dragged outside. Glancing back, he saw Tyson moving towards the middle of the bar, and Kai leading a girl he hadn't noticed towards the door.

Spencer and Tala also appeared to be half dragging half carrying Ian and Max towards the door also, as Bryan moved over to drag Ray and Kevin out the door. Both of them had become trapped in one corner of the room, and it was clear they wanted out.

Seconds later, all those who wanted to escape were outside, and Bryan was shutting the door. "What the hell was Mr Dickenson thinking, holding a meeting here! Hardly anyone was enjoying being in there!" Ray growled, stalking down the road.

"Really? Seemed like your friend Lee was enjoying himself thoroughly." The unknown girl laughed. "same with Tyson." Ray simply growled and continued walking, when Daichi decided he'd finally ask the obvious question.

"Ah, what is that place?" the short redhead asked, looking up at Claude and Miguel. Max looked at him, "Ah, Kai, why don't you field this one?" the blond asked, taking off at a run.

"Ask Kenny." The Russian replied, walking off with the other Blitzkrieg Boys following him. Kenny paled, he really didn't want to explain it to the naïve blader. He looked up at Miguel and Claude for assistance.

Miguel sighed, giving in, "it's an adults only place, somewhere Mr D shouldn't have told us to meet." Miguel explained, hoping the redhead wouldn't ask any more questions.

Thankfully, Daichi was content with this explanation and followed the others, Kenny walking next to him. Claude and Miguel looked at one another and sighed, "What was he thinking, asking us to meet at a gay strip club?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai: Yea...well review, either that or check out my other stories.


End file.
